


Top Bitch

by ApocalypseThen



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Masochism, Orgasm Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: Ryder needs help. She looks for it in the most unlikely of places.





	Top Bitch

"How many times do I have to tell you, Ryder? We are _not friends_." Sloane folded her arms and looked away. The corner of her lip gave her away, though.

Sara was having second thoughts. Maybe Sloane wasn't the right person to unburden herself to. "See, that's sort of why I..." Sara began. "I don't know how to do this." She couldn't keep still, shifting from foot to foot.

"If you're crushing on me you're going to be disappointed," said Sloane. "I like my girls a little less... whatever you are."

Sara took comfort in the fact that Sloane hadn't managed to put her in a convenient box. "Whatever I...? Ouch." She half turned. "Uh... see... never mind. This was a mistake."

"Ryder," said Sloane. "If there's one thing I've learned. You left who you were in the Milky Way. This is Andromeda. Spit it out."

Sara could feel the blush spreading down her body, tingling as it went. She was really going to ask. "I need a favour," she blurted. "There was someone... and they made me a recording... but lately it just doesn't _work_ any more... and you're... kind of... a bitch?"

"Don't make me come over there and slap you, Ryder," said Sloane.

That she couldn't tell if Sloane was joking or not got Sara even more excited. She nearly puked trying to get the next part out. "I can't... I just can't! Not without permission," she whined. "And it's gotta be from someone... like you..." she trailed off into a whisper, studying her feet.

Sloane was quick on the uptake, which saved Sara some more incoherent spluttering. She raised a tattooed eyebrow, re-evaluating. "Is that all?" She didn't seem put out by Sara's admission at all. "The Initiative's full of hungry wankers, though. Isn't there someone on the Nexus?"

Sara shuddered at the thought of letting any of the Nexus power players have a hold over her like that. "They all want to... you know? Put a leash on me, or something? The job comes first."

Sloane's eyes opened a little bit wider. "A leash?" she asked. Her words sank like leaden depth charges.

Sara gulped at the fireworks going on behind her eyes. "Uh... figure of speech?" She recoiled a little at Sloane's feral grin. Sloane seemed to understand a little too well. She backtracked a step. "Oh, laugh it up, Sloane, I can tell you want to."

Sloane grinned. "Stop right where you are, Ryder," she said slowly. "You're a bit odd. But that's OK. I'm always up for trying something new."

Sara stood there like a hot tamale, sweating nervously through her clothes.

"Are you waiting to be told what to do?" Sloane asked.

Sara could only nod. Her throat was tight and her tongue was thick with adrenaline. Her hands had drifted behind her back, where she was pinching at the soft flesh of her palm.

Sloane wasn't as tall as Sara was. Her grip was firm, though. Sara quivered as Sloane squeezed her neck gently. She tilted her head back a little to allow Sloane better access. A tremor shook her knees. She needed this so badly.

"Be right back," Sloane said, patting Sara on the cheek. "Don't move."

Sara stood rooted to the spot, too dazed to think much of anything. She'd put herself in Sloane's hands and she could feel herself slipping into familiar passivity. Nothing mattered right now except what Sloane wanted. Sara's shoulders began to unclench for the first time in weeks. She felt a bit unsteady.

Sloane might have been gone ten minutes or an hour, Sara wasn't really sure. "Took me a while to dig this up," said Sloane. She showed it to Sara. "Can you believe Kaetus wanted a baby Rylkor as a pet?"

Sara found herself sinking to the floor as Sloane fastened the heavy collar around her neck. Her knees had given out.

"'Course, Rylkor won't be trained," said Sloane, pulling the buckle a notch tighter. "Kaetus gave up after his third acid burn. We kept the collar, though. It suits you, Sara."

Sara let out an involuntary groan. It felt so good.

"I think you're going to like this part," said Sloane. She had a smirk on. She clipped a leash to the collar and thumbed a control.

Sara's neck lit up with excruciating fire. Her hands grasped at the collar in a futile gesture. Then she tumbled forward as Sloane tugged the leash. "Oh, fuck," she moaned at the floor. "You absolute bitch."

"Mmm," said Sloane. "That's what you're after, isn't it?"

Sara nodded as she swayed on all fours, trying not to vomit. The burning at her neck was only surpassed by the heat at her crotch.

"I quite like you like that," said Sloane. "Over by the couch, then, I can't be arsed with bending over." She kept a firm grip on the leash as she led Sara over.

Sloane took a few moments to arrange Sara just how she wanted her. Knees spread, hands flat on the floor, head up, trousers pulled down just below the crease her muscular ass made with her thick thighs. Sara quivered like a wet dog in a stiff breeze. "Ryder, you're a sight," said Sloane. She tugged on the leash for emphasis.

"Yeurgh," Sara agreed. "Please?"

"Let me just get my frigging finger ready." Sitting on the couch with Ryder's ass at her knee level, Sloane couldn't help but lean forward a little to get a closer look. "Are you going to beg me for permission?"

Sara forgot about the collar and the leash and tried to nod. "Urg. Yes. Lots. Kind of a thing for me."

"Do you get loud?" Sloane asked.

"Is that a problem?" Sara fired back. Sloane thumbed the control one more time. Sara screamed through gritted teeth as pain filled her world. "Fffffffuck!"

"No more backtalk," said Sloane. "Understand?"

Sara nodded, the heavy collar adding a dog-like emphasis to the gesture. "Please?" she asked.

Sloane giggled uncharacteristically. "Fuck, you're an optimist!" She licked a finger ostentatiously and slid it between Sara's legs. Sara trembled as Sloane found her clit and started to flick its fleshy hood from side to side.

"Puh... puh... please? Please?" Sara whined. "Please may I come, uh, Miss Kelly?"

Sloane laughed again, and triggered the pain collar. "I'm not your fucking schoolteacher, Ryder."

Sara was revved up harder than she'd been for months. The pain cut through the adrenaline like ice on tits, it just perked her up even more. "Uh... please, your bitchiness? Ma'am?" She spread her knees a fraction wider to allow Sloane's busy finger better access.

"You must really want me to hurt you," Sloane said. She gave Sara a quick jolt of electricity. Sara mewled like a kitten. "I'm not anybody's madam, either."

Sara panted for breath while Sloane worked her over. Shivers convulsed her body. Her head dipped and swayed as she fought to make her neck muscles obey her. "Um. Please?" she begged. "Top bitch?"

Sloane was utterly quiet for long seconds, although her finger continued its frantic work. "Yeah," she said. "That's me, alright. Fuck you very much." She thumbed the control for a long time.

Sara took it for as long as she could, holding her wails behind her gritted teeth, before her arms gave out and she slumped all the way to the floor. Then she got loud, and Sloane stopped.

Sloane wound the leash around her hand almost all the way. She leaned down and hissed in Sara's ear. "Top bitch says _come_." She pinched Sara's clit hard at the same time as giving Sara one final jolt from the collar.

In the midst of their sales, deliveries, hustles, beatings, drinks and dope, the denizens of Kadara Port felt their hearts soar for a moment for no reason they could name as an ethereal wail cut through the smoke and grime, a new sound heralding a new day, bringing Andromeda one step closer to civilization.


End file.
